dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Damage
Documentation Moved to Damage/Documentation and Talk:Damage/Documentation. - Dashiva 23:15, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Collision damage ; 1 tile overflow : 1, 2, 3, 4 The new update It looks like the damage formula may need to be revised. Range now seems to play a part (i.e., the farther you are from a target, the less damage you do, even for multi-target attacks like Manifold Bramble). Though that should probably be checked first. - DarkStorm : The same applies for healing. That's why all the enis complaining about healing only 2 hp with 200+ int. - Dashiva 10:36, 23 February 2006 (UTC) There's still something wrong, and it has nothing to do with range or area of effect. I'm doing about half the expected damage with an axe (on a Pandawa, no less, so unless the class has a -80% damage penalty with their "favored weapon", I shouldn't be getting damage rolls of 4 and 5 from an Arachnee Cutter and 49 Strength, even on an enemy with 10% resist). - DarkStorm : Well, I wouldn't discount even that. We'll see once we get some testing done. - Dashiva 02:15, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :: Update: I did 3 damage with the same weapon to the same enemy (A level 1 Moskito) under the same circumstances. That points to a -100% damage penalty with axes, or something else is odd. (Like the level 1 Moskito has physical damage reduction of 6, which is also absurd). - DarkStorm :: Update #2: I just tested it against a Poutch Ingball. Results are on the Damage/Documentation page. It looks like it is a -100% damage penalty. - DarkStorm ::: After a while, you don't get surprised by what devs do anymore. :) - Dashiva 23:11, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Range mods Round one Note: These results are from when +damage wasn't working. That's why they're so low. Results with Revitalizing Word level 5, 145+45 int, +11% damage (and +30 damage doing nothing). The "x tiles" is how many tiles the healed poutch was away from the tile I clicked to cast. Possible mechanics: ; Straight subtraction : Rejected. The difference is much higher at higher heals. ; Straight % reduction : Unlikely. The difference between 6 and 4 is at most 1/3, the difference between 33 and 21 is at least 1/3. ; Stat-type % reduction : Possible. Matches closely with +30% (0), -10% (1), -50% (2), -90% (3), but with two errors at (2). Round two Results with Manifold Bramble level 5, 120+93 strength, +14% damage, +5 damage. Possible mechanics: ; Straight subtraction : Rejected. The difference is much higher at higher heals. ; Straight % reduction : Perfect match. 10% (0), 0% (1), -10% (2), -20% (3), -30% (4) ; Stat-type % reduction : Unlikely. No obvious progression without many errors. Round three Results with Explosive Arrow level 5, 13+181 intelligence, +56% damage, +5 damage. This was done at a distance of 3 from the target center, moving backwards to change the tile distance from the target center. Teucer 18:59, 23 February 2006 (UTC) : Official word from Panoramix is +10% at R=0, with -10% each tile further way from R=0. This matches pretty closely with what I've observed, but I can get the values to work out in precise agreement. Perhaps Dashiva has had better luck/skill.... -- Teucer 14:13, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :: That's the exact modifer I observed for Manifold, and very close for Revit, so I suspect it's just a matter of figuring out where the rounding happens. - Dashiva 15:08, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Two kinds of reflection The reflection section is lacking one detail: Prespic set and Counter act on different kinds of damage. For instance, Counter has no effect on poision damage, but Prespic Set will reflect it to the caster of the poison spell. I have no idea how this affects the formulae. - TaviRider 00:15 21 March 2006 (UTC) : And prespic set is not affected by wisdom either as far as I can tell. Will have to look into it more closely. - Dashiva 01:28, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Damage calculation formula Res = Base Res = Math.floor( Res * WpnSki ) Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 + ClassMod + Stat/100 + PctDmg) ) Res = Res + LinDmg Res = Resist( Res ) Shouldn't the second line read... Res = Res + Math.floor( Res * WpnSki ) ...or am I completely out of my mind? As I see it, with the current version one would actually end up with less base damage after factoring in the weapon skill. : No, you're just using the wrong values for WpnSki, it goes from 1 to 1.65 in this case. Could change it to (1 + WpnSki) and use 0 to 0.65, but it seems like needless complication to me. - Dashiva 09:03, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :: Ah ok, thanks for clarification. Is this an equivalent single line version of the formula? Damage = * WeaponSkill) * (1 + ClassMod + (Stat+PctDmg)/100) + LinDam Without taking Resistances into consideration Had to look up math.floor so I'm guessing not many average folks know what it means, I can see why you'd split those two sections out and it is important that it's whole numbers rounded down though so that would need to be added somehow. It's also simpler if you turn the ClassMod into real values by adding the 1 in your formula to all the items in the table, but it's not essential. I wanted to see exactly what the difference between +dam & +% dam were so I checked here - essentially +%dam adds those points to whichever stat does the damage. Mostly just thinking aloud, but if your anything like me this is all interesting. Nli10 23:59, 24 April 2006 (UTC) "Damage calculation formula" is gibberish sorry, but the "Damage calculation formula" is gibberish. why is Res equal to five different things? Can someone write this out in a mathematical notation that makes sense please? if i'm supposed to use each formula successively, then please use proper subscripts like RES1 = Base, RES2=Math.floor( RES1 * WpnSki ), etc. additionally, please define your variables. what is res? is it a short form for restitution, respect, response, resource? i'm guessing that it's supposed to be RESULT, but it's only a guess. similarly, WpnSki, Base, and others need to be defined. Is base the "roll" or is it something else? it may seem obvious to you, but to someone who wants to just quickly check the damage calculation it's not enitrely clear. : Storing intermediate results in a single variable is common in programming, if they are stored at all. The purpose of the formula is to give correct results, which means we make as few assumptions as possible. You won't find any mathematical notation because this is reverse engineering, not a formal theorem. The variables are explained right below the formula, if you'd take the time to actually read the article. Finally, remember to sign your comments, and enjoy your stay at the Dofus wikia. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:29, 24 June 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, it makes little sense to laymen. --Kishou 07:55, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Damage Calculator I'm trying to use the damage calculator to see how much damage I would do with my staff, but in the place where you're supposed to enter your weapon mastery %, it's greyed out and I can't type anything in. - Corbetta :Have you selected character class first? --Kishou 05:30, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Possible Easier Formula Don't know about everyone else but I've found that to get the damage multiplier from the stat it's 1+(stat/100). As in at 10 base fire damage you do 10 damage with 0 intelligence, but 20 with 100 intelligence, with the formula shown it comes out to 10 damage with 100 intelligence and that makes no sense. My thought is you should show that the formula is as in the example (15*(weapon skill+class bonus+dmg%+1)*(1+stat/100)+(+dmg))*resistance ~ where resistance is the opposite as stated 0% resistance is refered to as a 1 and 50% resistance is refered to as a .5 and 25% is shown as .75 not sure what everyone calls plus damage I think I saw linear damage but for those of us who use the game basics I tried keeping it more simple. so in this case of this example - 15 base earth damage bow, level 5 bow skill(60%), Cra(40%), added up equipment effects(50%) and +10 damage and 200 strength and a monster at 0% resistance to earth (15*(.6+.4+.5+1)*(1+200/100)+10)*1=122~123 damage I have been using this to figure out my healing and damage for more than a year and it has not failed me once. - Winged-Archangel Only difference between your formula and current formula on Damage page I can see is that in your example stats affect the amount of class bonus and percent damage bonus. So, lets say 200 strength effectively triples both class bonus and percent damage bonus from equipment. Anyway I get different number from your equation: (15*(.6+.4+.5+1)*(1+200/100)+10)*1=15*2.5*3+10=122 and using same numbers on equation on damage page I get: 15*1.6*3.9+10=103 That is quite a large difference and you should be able to easily test it out which one is correct. -- Fogleg 21:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) My mistake, I forgot to add the 10 in the formula. It does seem to work better at higher numbers, as in 400-500 in the given stat, it's much easier to find any discrepencies. I'm more than willing to give examples with possible screen shots if anyone is wanting that much of a damage table. Corrections made to the original post. Thanks for pointing that out. (I didn't exactly round, just the damage both ways of the decimal) - Winged-Archangel Looking on the main page, it tells you you need a percentage but in the formula it doesnt tell you how, so shouldnt it be: (((base * skill)*(1.0 + (stat/100) + (class bonus/100) + (percent equipment bonus/100))) + linear equipment bonus)*(1.0 - (percent resistance/100)) - linear resistance. Please someone correct me if im wrong, i just didnt want to change the main page incase i was wrong. Updated class damage modifiers Are the current listed class/weapon damage modifiers correct? I had heard several times from several people that Iops get 40%+ damage with swords. : In my tests for 6 classes Talk:Damage/Documentation the sword bonus for Iop was +20% like listed. It is easy to test the damage bonus yourself, get an Iop and sword, go hit Poutch Ingball 100 times while recording each hit. Then compare your results with calculations using formula. -- Fogleg 21:25, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Update for the things added in frigost ja, this page doesn't mention those changes, i added what i could but i don't really know the specifics on how some of it works --Nekroskoma (talk) 01:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC)